


Still Falling For You

by vierperfekt



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierperfekt/pseuds/vierperfekt
Summary: Three words. Eight letters. One big step forward.The events leading up to the first time Sana and Yousef say 'I love you'.





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of the Ellie Goulding song "Still Falling for You". I recommend it. This is the first time I'm posting a Yousana fic so I just wanted to leave a few quick notes.
> 
> 1) This story takes place four months into the relationship of Yousef and Sana. It's going to alternate POVs. Let's be honest. Yousef would never wait four months before confessing his undying love for Sana. But I wanted to write a story that showed Yousana as a happy couple further in their future. Like we would've seen in the background of a next season of Skam. 
> 
> 2) I am a faithless white woman. I tried very hard to not dive deep into Sana's faith, because I myself know very little about Islam. However, if I have done anything offensive, please let me know. I will be happy to learn and edit out anything. 
> 
> 3) This story is only edited by me and I can only imagine how many grammar mistakes there are. I apologize.

Yousef loved the mornings after a late night out. The boys would usually have late night kebabs to sober up before heading to the Bakkoush’s to crash on their couches for the night. Since he didn’t drink, Yousef was usually the first to rise. He’d find his way into the kitchen and make himself tea. Sometimes Sana would wake early and keep him company; other times it was her mom and dad, chatting about new developments in their lives. 

Eventually the boys would wake up, grumpy and hungry. Mama Bakkoush always offered to make them breakfast but the boys craved greasy food and strong coffee. So off they would go to a nearby café where they could feast. 

Today, they’d invited Sana along for post breakfast activities. They’d decided the night before to head down to the town center and check out the shops. 

They were walking along in different groups. Elias was walking in the back with Mutta and Mikael who was going on about some new editing trick he’d learned on YouTube. 

Yousef was up front with Sana and Adam. His phone was distracting him. His mom kept texting him about their Sunday plans to visit with his aunt and uncle. Despite the distraction, he still held Sana’s hand in his. Her hand felt so small and soft, he couldn’t resist playing with her fingers, rubbing his thumb over the skin. Occasionally she would squeeze his hand. 

He could only faintly make out the conversation happening next to him between Sana and Adam, his arm itched to wrap around her. He loved the feeling of her next to him. She always smelled amazing, and it soothed him to feel her rhythmic breathing in and out against him. Sometimes when he pulled her close she would make a tiny noise, undetectable to others, but it echoed a feeling beating inside of him. Like maybe she felt better being close to him too. 

Pocketing his phone, Yousef turned his attention to what was happening next to him. He belatedly realized that Sana’s shoulders were already covered by Adam’s arm. 

Adam was complaining about his latest crush. A girl he had hooked up with several times but it never seemed to go anywhere outside of parties. Sana was offering suggestions; she often boasted that she’d learned a lot watching her friends try dating over the years. 

Yousef loved the friendships that had emerged between Sana and the other boys these last few months. The boys always loved Sana. She was like a sister to them. They had often bragged about how badass she was, taking turns begging her to help them win basketball games and Mario Kart tournaments. But ever since Yousef and Sana started dating the dynamics had changed. Sana was one of them now, and each of them had a special connection with her; which sometimes lead to the boys monopolizing her time. 

Normally, Yousef didn’t mind. But this week had been nothing but group time. He wanted Sana to himself. Sometimes holding hands or sitting next to each other wasn’t enough. He needs to be alone with her and let everything but them fade away. 

“Bro! Come on. Off,” Yousef says.

“Chill. We’re just talking.”

“Too bad.”

Yousef gently tugs Sana away from Adam. She comes easily into his arms wrapping her own around his waist to bring them closer together. Yousef presses a soft kiss against the side of her head where her hijab meets her temple and breathes a sigh of comfort. 

“We can talk later, Adam” Sana says.

Adam nods his head slowing down so he can walk with the other boys instead.

“I missed you,” Yousef whispers. Sana tries to make an annoyed face at him but he sees through it.

“You’ve seen me everyday this week.”

“It’s not the same.”

Sana bites her lip in thought. A new habit of hers that Yousef both hates and loves. He knows Sana has missed him too. Although Yousef is the more vocal one in the relationship, Sana has certain tells. Her texts get sweeter and he finds her gaze lingering on him more intensely as time goes on. She’ll even start to initiate random physical contact. 

One of Yousef’s favorite weeks of their relationship had been the week after he had had the flu. He’d gotten it from one of the kids at the kindergarten. He’d been unable to see her for a full week stuck in bed coughing and fading in and out of sleep. The first day he had felt fine enough he met up with Sana at their park. She’d never been more affectionate with him; holding his hand, touching his face, rubbing his back as he coughed. He had never felt more loved by one person.

Sana reaches up to grab the hand draped over her shoulder, pulling Yousef out of his thoughts. 

“I know,” she whispers. 

They continue to walk along in silence both soaking up the feeling of the other pressed against them until Elias’ voice rouses them.

“Sana. Didn’t you say you wanted to go here?” Elias gestures to the coffee shop they had nearly passed. It was a small café widely known throughout their neighborhood for having the best tasting coffee. 

“Yeah.” she says coming to a halt, “I’m just going to run in for a coffee.”

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Yousef asks.

“No. It’s fine.” 

“Well, here,” Yousef says reaching for his wallet, “Let me pay for it.”

“No, it’s fine. Mama gave me extra money.”

“Yeah. But you should save that for shopping.”

“Babe, I’m fine,” Sana exclaims, coloring as she says it. She squeezes his hand quickly before ducking into the coffee shop. A moment of awkward silence follows her departure.

“Yo. Mutta and I want to get smoothies, so why don’t we just split up and agree to meet at the town center.” Mikael suggests. 

Yousef and Elias agree, staying behind to wait for Sana.

“Babe?” Elias asks barely holding in his smirk.

“Shut up.” 

“It’s a-. Ha. It’s cute.” 

“Asshole. Like I haven’t heard you call Isabel worse.”

“Yeah, but she’s into those sappy names. I didn’t think Sana was like that.”

Yousef rolls his eyes.

“Maybe you don’t know everything about her.”

“Wow. Wow. Chill, bro. One swipe at your girl and you’re ready to punch me.”

Yousef makes an exasperated face. “I’m not going to punch you.”

“You sure?” Elias asks grinning.

“Just maybe don’t bring it up to her. She doesn’t really call me that a lot. She’s probably feeling embarrassed right now.”

“Yeah. I get it. It’s nice. Really. I know sometimes I play the annoying older brother role, but seriously, it’s nice seeing you both so happy.”

“Thanks man.”

They both grow quiet for a moment, thinking. 

“For real though. How’s everything going with you two?”

“Amazing.”

“You tell her you love her yet?”

Yousef shakes his head.

“I feel it though.”

“Yeah?” Elias asks with a smile. 

“She’s it for me.”

“Man, that’d be so cute if you both weren’t still kids.”

“What about Jamilla and Karim? They’re still young.”

“Yeah, but they only got engaged to have sex. They’ve still got a long way to go until they are ready for marriage.”

“Wait. What?”

“Oh man. I didn’t tell you? Sana accidentally exposed the whole thing to our parents last year too. They didn’t let the two see each other for weeks. It was hilarious.”

“Fucking hell. But how—“

“Sorry, that took so long, that line was crazy,” Sana says emerging from the café with her drink in hand. 

She takes a small sip from her drink looking back and forth between the boys.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Karim’s sex life.” Elias answers.

“Oh good. Then I missed nothing.” 

Yousef snorts at that eliciting a proud smirk out of Sana. 

Elias rolls his eyes at the couple.

“You guys are making me nauseous. Come on let’s go.” 

They find the other boys two minutes later sitting on a bench in the town square brightly colored smoothies in their hands. 

“Give me,” Elias says, stealing one of the smoothies from Mikael. 

“Yo, Elias. They have a new skateboard store. We’ve got to check it out.” Adam says.

“I’m in.” 

“Are you guys finally going to get new boards?” Yousef asks. 

“Yeah. Maybe. But they’re all so fucking expensive.” 

“Maybe if you didn’t spend all your money on kebabs and alcohol you’d have enough to buy one already,” Sana argues.

“Harsh, sis.”

“Yeah. He also spends all his money on Isabel. You can’t forget that,” Mutta adds.

“I’d say it’s like 20% on kebabs, 40% on alcohol, and like 50% on Isabel.”

“Mikael, bro. Your 4 in Math is showing. That’s more than 100%.”

“Whatever. You guys are assholes,” Elias says.

“I’m just saying. Put as much effort into finding a job as you do into getting laid and you’ll be able to buy whatever you want.”

“Ouch.”

“Damn.”

“It burns!”

Elias just shakes his head. “Alright. Alright. Quality diss, sis. I’ll let you slide this time.”

Sana smirks. Yousef can’t help smiling at how proud she looks. Lately Sana’s been joining in as the boys rag on each other. She gives as good as she gets. 

“Anyway. You guys ready?” Mutta says standing as he slurps up the last of his smoothie.

The boys all nod in agreement and start heading towards the shop. Yousef begins to follow them. It takes him a second to realize that Sana’s not with him. He stops and turns, seeing her standing behind him with a torn look on her face.

“What’s up?” he says walking back over. 

“Elias is going to spend like three hours in that store. It’s going to drive me crazy. Maybe I should just meet you guys in a little bit.” 

“No. No. It’s fine. Let’s go somewhere together.”

“You don’t mind?”

“And get to spend alone time with you for once this week? Hell no.”

Sana smiles at that.

“Hold on,” Yousef says, as he walks away to catch up with the boys. “Hey guys. Sana and I are going to go off and do our own thing.” 

“Seriously?” asks Adam.

“Yeah. We haven’t had alone time all week.”

“Alone time?” Elias says raising one eyebrow at Yousef.

“You know what I mean.”

Mikael and Adam look at each other with matching evil grins. 

“Oh Sana, even though I text you 24/7 and see you everyday it’s never enough. Just let me be alone with you so I can stare at you for hours on end.” Adam says in a high-pitched voice.

“Yousef, I really like you. But sometimes your staring creeps me out and—“ 

“Are you mocking me?” Sana interrupts having walked over to join the group.

Mikael and Adam sober instantly.

“No.” Just as Elias and Mutta say “Yes.” 

Sana glares at Mikael and Adam. 

“We’re teasing Yousef because he’s obsessed with you.”

Sana rolls her eyes, “Did you ever think that maybe I’m just as obsessed with him?”

All of the boy’s eyebrows go up, as Yousef feels a wide grin split on his face. 

“Are--?” Mikael dares to start.

“None of your business,” Sana snaps.

The boys all mumble apologies looking properly chastised. Yousef shakes with silent laughter making Sana look over at him, a proud smirk across her face, and wink. 

“Let’s go. Bye boys.”

Sana walks away without waiting to see if Yousef is following her. Yousef waves before heading off, still silently laughing at the shocked expressions on the boy’s faces. 

When Yousef catches up to Sana he wraps his arm around her waist again, pulling her flush against his side. Sana has her phone out checking her group chat with the girls. 

“So what do you want to do?” Yousef asks. 

Sana sends a couple texts before pocketing her phone. “Basketball?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They walk along in silence for a minute wrapped up in each other. Sana’s fingers are fiddling with one of the belt loops on Yousef’s pants and it’s driving him crazy. She seems to be lost in thought and if he mentioned it, he knew she would pull away.

Sana’s often guilty of distracted touching. Yousef can’t really blame her though. Somehow even after four months she doesn’t seem to realize the effect she has on him. 

“Yousef.”

He’s pulled from his thoughts by her soft voice.

“Hmm?”

“Sometimes I really hate the way they tease you,” she says looking straight ahead like she does when she’s confessing something difficult for her. 

“They’re trying to rile me up.”

“It’s just. I feel like they always focus on your feelings for me. Like it’s somehow one sided. Like maybe I don’t feel the same.” 

Sana’s expression looks distraught. It makes Yousef wonder how long this has been building up inside of her. 

“Sana,” he says softly, “They don’t think it’s one sided.”

“Then why is that always the joke?”

“Maybe they’re thinking about the way I acted around you over the years. God. It’s so embarrassing how much I pined after you. They’ve got years of ammunition to use against me. But how can they tease you too? They didn’t think you liked me until last April.”

Sana stays quiet in thought. 

“Plus they know better than to even try now.” Yousef feels her laugh against his side.

“That’s true.”

“But Sana,” he pauses, “I just want you to know. No matter what they may say or make you think is true, I will never doubt your feelings for me. Since the day I left for Turkey, I’ve known that you like me as much as I like you. That’s all that matters to me.”

Sana puts her hand on Yousef’s stomach abruptly, causing the muscles there to jump; he feels her pushing him into a side street they had just passed. 

Yousef realizing that she’s aiming for privacy turns his body so that they are shielded from people walking past. 

Sana turns herself to face him reaching up as she pulls him into a tight hug. Yousef wraps his arm around her back holding her just as tightly. Yousef feels a part of him let out a sigh of relief. Hugging Sana feels like the sun on your skin after a long winter trapped inside. 

“Sometimes,” Sana says, “You say the sweetest things.”

Yousef smiles pulling away slightly to look at her face. 

“And it makes…It makes me want to kiss you,” she whispers.

Yousef inhales sharply. They never talk about this. The things they both want. The unspoken heated tension always there between them.

“Sana,” he says painfully.

They stand there staring at each other as time passes on. The longer they stand there together the more Yousef’s brain starts focusing on the curves of Sana pressed against him. The way their chests feel pressed together, how their legs are slightly entwined, how amazing she smells. Yousef lightens his hold when he feels his thoughts start to become too dangerous. He stares in awe at the high flush on Sana’s cheeks as they break away, wondering if it could be possible that her thoughts went in the same direction. 

“You can,” Yousef says clearing his throat, “If you decide that’s something you’re okay with. You can kiss me anytime.”

The look she gives him causes a white-hot heat to form in his stomach spreading to every part of his body. He can only imagine the look on his face, the naked desire. 

“Yousef. You can’t…you can’t say things like that,” Sana whispers her voice strained with emotion.

Yousef nods. Rubbing his thumb over her cheek. 

“You can’t look at me like that then.”

“Hey! You started it.” 

Yousef scoffs softly.

“What about that hug then? Huh? Huh?”

Sana laughs breaking the tension that had been building up between them. 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll give you that one.” 

“Exactly.”

Sana rolls her eyes unable to mask the smile on her face. Yousef looks at her softly before cupping her cheeks between his hands again so he can place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“You know, I really did miss you this week.” Yousef says softly, lips barely removed from her forehead. 

“I know. I missed you too. I hate sharing you with Elias.”

“Let’s do something Monday, just you and me.”

Sana nods in agreement. 

“Overpriced coffee?”

“Yes!” he exclaims, “That’s my favorite thing we do.”

Sana laughs, reaching up to push his hair back as it falls into his face, her expression turning serious and thoughtful. She stands on her toes, pushing their faces close together. The look she gives him makes his heart feel full to the brim.

“Yousef,” she pauses, “Thank you for always believing in me.”

“You’re welcome. It’s easy, especially once I knew how pathetically adorable you were over the last few years.”

Sana groans, “I hate that I ever told you my secrets.”

“You’re so obsessed with me.”

“No.”

“You kept my flowers.”

“Don’t.”

“You stalked me on Face.”

“Babe.”

“You stole my cologne so your room would smell like me.”

“I’m leaving,” she says shaking her head as she starts to walk away. Yousef chases after her grabbing her around the waist and holding on to her so that they are awkwardly walking together. Yousef's head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Fine,” Sana fake huffs.

“Come on. Let’s go play basketball. Maybe you’ll finally beat me for once.” 

“What?” Sana says in mock outrage.

“You heard me.”

“Alright. How about this? Loser buys coffee on Monday.”

“Okay. But no cheating.”

“I never cheat,” Sana argues.

“Really? You never ‘accidentally’ touch me on my stomach during the middle of the game?”

“It’s called defense.”

“It’s called turning your boyfriend’s brain into mush and it’s definitely cheating,” Yousef whispers into her ear, seeing her blush bright red at the idea.

“Fine. No more ‘cheating’. You do have nice abs though…”

Yousef hangs his head in pain, “You’re trying to kill me.” 

“Not today. Come on,” she says tugging on his hand, “You’ve got a game to lose.”


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend elnraq for being my editor, cheerleader, and thought provoker. Without her help this chapter would've taken me two months to publish.

“They tried it on Friday.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. And then it wasn’t working so they fucking face-timed Isak while they were still naked to ask his advice. Now he won’t talk to Magnus, and Vilde’s freaking out because—“

Sana’s phone pings letting her know she has a new message. She opens it, thankful for the distraction from another one of her friend’s over the top sex stories.

Yousef  
God. You look amazing today.  
I can’t stop staring at you.

“Yousef. Focus.”

Elias’ voice causes Sana to look up from her phone into the living room where the boys have been planning videos all morning.

Sana hears the other boys chiming in with their usual jokes about Yousef being too obsessed with Sana. Yousef rolls his eyes before looking back at Sana, a smile lighting up his face when he realizes that she’s staring at him too. His fingers speedily type out another message.

Yousef  
Worth it. <3

Sana looks up to see his eyes still focused on her, practically heating her from the inside out. She feels her heart leaping in her chest. She’s never great at accepting compliments from Yousef, but when he gets like this she feels so overwhelmed. To feel the full extent of his attraction to her is intense.

Sana didn’t know what inspired her this morning; maybe it was the residual feelings from her date with Yousef. She found herself reaching for one of her less worn hijabs. It was a beautiful maroon color. Every time she wore it her mother would praise her choice.

Sana lets her gaze rest on Yousef. His attention, having been refocused on something Mutta was saying, allows her the freedom to stare. She wonders if she has the courage to text him her thoughts. She loves that he’s let his hair hang long and curly today. She feels an itch go through her hand wanting to reach out and touch the soft strands of his hair, to stand pressed against him, smelling his cologne. Maybe she’d finally get up the courage to –

“Who’re you texting?” Noora asks leaning over from her seat at the Bakkoush’s kitchen table. Sana snaps out of her thoughts.

“Um. Yousef, actually.”

“Oh. Yeah. How’s Yossi doing?”

“He’s good.”

“Wait. What are we talking about?” Chris asks turning her attention from her phone where she had been texting.

“Yossi.”

“Isn’t he like three feet away?”

“Yeah. But he’s still texting Sana,” Noora explains.

“I love that boy,” Chris says grinning, “He’s so fucking extra.”

“What’s he saying?”

“Nothing.” Sana says cheeks flushing.

“Is he sending you dirty messages?”

“What? Chris. No.”

“He’s staring at you.” Noora says. Sana and Chris’ heads turn towards the living room. Yousef’s expression turns sheepish when he realizes he’s caught the attention of the whole kitchen. He waves awkwardly before quickly refocusing on his friends.

“He looks hot today.”

“Chris!” The other girls scold.

“What?” she asks shrugging, “You guys were both thinking it, I just said it out loud.”

Sana rolls her eyes laughing at her friend’s dramatics.

“Seriously though Sana. Did you two talk about everything yet?” Noora asks.

“Um. Kind of. I mentioned it a little yesterday.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him I wanted to kiss him.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah… but then I got distracted,” Sana says. She blushes thinking back to their tension filled conversation yesterday.

“Does anybody want to fill me in?” Chris asks.

Noora looks at Sana hesitantly before answering, “You know how Sana and Yousef have never kissed, right?”

“Wait. Never?”

Sana sighs feeling slightly frustrated with the change of topic but nods her head regardless. She lets her eyes wander towards Yousef in the other room.

“But you want to.” Chris pushes.

“Yeah. I think so…”

“So what’s the problem?” Chris says.

“They’ve never talked about it. Kissing, sex, nothing! I just don’t think that’s the right way to do it. You’ve got to communicate about that kind of stuff.”

“It’s hard.” Sana argues focusing herself back on the conversation at hand.

“What did he say when you said you wanted to kiss him?”

“He said he wanted that too. But that it was my decision.”

“Well, that’s a good start.”

“I kind of have to agree with Noora,” Chris interjects. “When Mutta and I first started dating, I thought he was down for everything. But every time I tried to blow him he turned me down. It was really fucking with me. I like totally lost it the one day and we ended up having a three hour conversation about sex and physical boundaries.”

“See,” Noora says pointing at Chris, “Communication.”

Sana scoffs, “Yousef and I communicate about a lot of things. We just haven’t gotten to this topic yet.”

“Doesn’t that bother you though?” Noora asks.

Sana shrugs. She doesn’t really know why they’ve never talked about this stuff. If she really thinks about it she assumes it’s because Yousef is trying to be respectful. He wouldn’t want Sana to feel pressured to do something she isn’t ready for. Yousef grew up in a Muslim household; he knows what Islam says about different kinds of physical intimacy before marriage. Sana doesn’t need to teach him.

But maybe it’s more than that. Yousef does seem to have god-like patience sometimes. And despite his unwavering belief in her feelings for him, sometimes that old fear of never being good enough creeps up on her. Maybe it’s not important to him because he doesn’t desire her like that… Sana shakes her head, trying not to think about that.

“Nope.”

Her friends level her with a look.

“Ok. Maybe a little. But,” Sana snaps defensively. She points at them, “Not until you guys brought it up.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Chris suggests, sensing that Sana has reached her limit.

“Fine,” Noora says, “But, Sana. Seriously. Try to talk to him soon. I think it’ll feel like a weight off of your shoulders.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

A few awkward seconds pass with Sana trying to figure out how she went from feeling like she was cherished and loved and desired by Yousef to… this. She hates this feeling.

“So… Noora. How’s the dating life?”

“It’s kind of the worst,” Noora says sighing, “Eskild keeps trying to hook me up with these random guys he’s finding. But they have no personalities. He just picks them because he thinks they’re hot.”

“And you still haven’t heard anything from William?” Sana asks.

“Not since the beginning of October, I tried—“

“Let’s just get waters before we go there. Hey ladies!” Elias interrupts as he walks into the room with the other boys.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“What’re you guys doing?” Elias asks, walking to the fridge with Adam.

“Talking about Noora’s dating life,” Chris says.

Sana’s attention is drawn away from the conversation, distracted by the confusion still swirling inside of her; she can’t help but stare at the way Yousef’s eyes crinkle when he laughs deeply. She must’ve been staring for too long because Yousef’s eyes are now open and he’s staring back at her. She feels warm from the heat of his gaze.

“Sana? Sana?” Elias calls.

She snaps out of her thoughts. “What?”

“We’re going to go play soccer so lock up if you guys leave, OK?”

“Fine.”

“Hey Even. Are you as scarred as Isak after last night?” Chris asks.

Even laughs. “Fortunately, I was working. But I came home to him staring at the blank TV screen. He had to chug two beers before he would tell me what happened.”  
Yousef takes advantage of everyone’s distraction to come over to where Sana was sitting at the table. Sana can’t help but sit up straight, her focus being pulled away from the conversation happening among her friends. Yousef wraps his arms over her collarbones, hugging her from behind.

“Hi,” he says softly as he rests his head on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Sana replies clearing her throat. She wishes her head hadn’t gone foggy all of a sudden, Yousef’s cologne clouding her thoughts.

“I love this color on you,” Yousef says lightly fiddling with the ends of her hijab where it rests under his arms.

“I’ve got ten texts already telling me that.”

Yousef laughs, “I think your math’s a little off there.” He turns his head so he can press a kiss on her cheek. Sana feels her breath hitch slightly at the feel of his lips.

“Seriously, Sana,” he murmurs. “You look gorgeous. It’s been kind of driving me crazy.”

Sana doesn’t know how to respond to that. It’s one thing to see it written in text but it’s another to hear it directly from Yousef. With his hands touching her skin, his lips barely removed from her cheek, Sana feels out of control.

“Yousef, I—“

“Yousef. Let’s go!” Elias says breaking them out of the bubble they had created.

“I’ll call you later. Bye babe.” Yousef kisses her once more on the cheek before pulling away and following the boys out the kitchen door.

Sana refocuses to find both of her friends staring at her with raised eyebrows and smug grins.

“That looked intense.” Noora says.

Sana hesitates before getting up out of her chair. She feels like that was her window of opportunity. She has to talk to him while she still has the courage.

“I’ll be right back,” Sana says walking out of the kitchen to where the boys are putting on their shoes in the main entryway. Yousef is standing slightly to the side looking at his phone.

Sana grabs his left arm pulling gently, “Can we talk for a second?”

Yousef looks up surprised before nodding his head. “Guys, go on without me. I’ll meet you at the park.”

“Don’t ditch us again, bro,” Mutta whines, as Adam says, “Keep it clean kids.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Even shouts.

“Arms length, Yousef.” Elias warns.

Yousef just waves at the boys as he ignores their random comments, instead letting Sana pull him away. Sana takes Yousef into her room, waiting to close the door after confirming that the boys had already left.

Yousef is standing in the middle of the room looking around. It’s probably only the fourth time he’s ever been in her room and definitely the first time with the door closed. Usually he’ll stop by to say hi on his way to hang out with Elias. But that was always with her parents at home. Now it’s just them.

Yousef seems to realize this at the same time as Sana. His hand starts fidgeting nervously with something in his pocket.

“What’s up?” he asks.

Sana sighs, chewing a fingernail absent-mindedly, “I don’t know.”

Yousef stands there in silence. Sana appreciates it when he does that. He always knows when to give her space to gather her thoughts.

“Do you want to sit down?” she asks.

Yousef looks around her room for a chair, only to find that it is covered in various articles of clothing.

“I meant… on the bed.”

Yousef raises his eyebrows before sitting on the edge of her bed. His hands rub at his knees a few times nervously.

“I had all this courage a moment ago and now it’s gone.”

“Take your time,” he says looking around her room.

Sana watches him trying to regain her strength. Instead she finds herself distracted by his hands. He keeps trying to push his hair out of his face as he looks down at his shoes but it is useless, the curly strands fall right back into place. Sana feels the itch return in her hand, wanting to reach out and feel the soft texture.

She finds herself taking steps forward to stand between his legs. Her fingers pushing back his hair as she lets her nails softly scrap his scalp. He looks up at her in surprise startled by the proximity, a soft sound of pleasure escaping from his mouth. Yousef’s hands grip her hips gently, unintentionally pulling her closer to him. Sana’s hands continue playing with his hair, coaxing his eyes closed in relaxation.

Sana’s hands eventually fall to his face, holding onto his jaw so he’s looking up at her. Yousef’s eyes pop open blinking heavily. She’s only a little bit taller than him at this angle. It would be so easy to just lean forward and…

“I want to kiss you.”

Yousef inhales sharply, “Right now?” His eyes drop to her lips as she bites them nervously.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to.”

Sana sighs in frustration, “Don’t you want to kiss me?”  
“Yes. God yes. Really fucking bad.”

Sana feels all of her emotions leave her except a white-hot heat. Despite the desire she feels weightless, all the weird feelings that had been swirling around inside of her are gone.

“Really?” she asks, smiling.

Yousef can’t help but smile at her too. “Always.”

“How come you never say anything?” she says, moving her hands to wrap around the back of his neck.

“I don’t want to make it seem like I’m pressuring you. When it comes to kissing, it’s all on your timeline. If it happens today, tomorrow, or when we’re fifty year olds. I’ll still be happy.”

“What if we never kiss?”

Yousef scoffs jokingly. “Like you can resist this face for that long.”

Sana laughs, making Yousef smile.

“Then we never kiss,” he says shrugging.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Sana, as long as I get to be with you, I’m okay with anything.”

Sana lets out a sigh of relief, feeling once again content in her love for Yousef.

“Feel better?”

Sana nods, “Noora told me I should talk to you about this. I just didn’t realize how much I needed to.”

“She gives good advice. She definitely helped me out before.”

“But, I’m also worried about something else…” Sana says hesitating.

“What’s that?” He asks thumbs rubbing her sides soothingly where his hands are still gripping her waist.

“What if we kiss and we lose control. I don’t want us to lose ourselves to temptation.”

Yousef nods in understanding, “I can’t promise that that won’t happen. But maybe if we set some boundaries for ourselves, we can build up to a place where we know we won’t lose control.”

“Boundaries?”

“Yeah. Like no kissing in private, only short pecks, no making out. Stuff like that.”

Feeling uninhibited by their conversation, Sana leans forward and kisses him at the side of his mouth. She lingers there for a second before pulling away. “Like that?”

Yousef’s fingers dig into Sana’s hips. His mouth keeps opening and closing like he’s trying to say something but can’t.

“Fucking hell, Sana.”

Sana can’t help but beam proudly at how one small action by her has completely derailed Yousef.

Yousef finally manages to recover himself, “I’m pretty sure you just broke a rule.”

Sana laughs teasingly. “Oh? You didn’t like that?”

“Not sure. Maybe you should try it again.” Yousef suggests with a wink.

“You have to close your eyes first.”

Yousef obeys her request, looking slightly nervous. Sana takes his face in her hands again; leaning close enough to count his eyelashes where they brush his cheeks.

She means to kiss him. If only she had enough courage. Instead she chickens out.

Sana brushes his cheek softly with her lips, pulling back slightly to see him looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Not today?” he asks softly.

Sana nods, “Not today.”

Yousef smiles at her tenderly, “Ok. Want to play with my hair some more?”

Sana rolls her eyes but can’t fight the smile that creeps over her face. Just then Yousef’s phone starts buzzing, Elias’ name illuminated on the screen. Yousef groans before answering it.  
“Hey… Yeah I’m coming right now… Talking to Sana… In the hallway, man… Alright. Chill. I’ll be there in five.” Yousef says before hanging up. “Sorry. Elias is being impatient. Can we talk more tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We can figure out our plans tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Yousef says, standing up. He reaches for Sana, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Sana inhales the scent of him, soaking up the feeling of his warm, comforting presence.

Yousef pulls away slowly cupping her face in his hands. He kisses one side of her mouth first before kissing the other lingering there for a minute. “Bye, babe,” he says softly.

“Bye,” Sana waves as Yousef opens her bedroom door and heads towards the entryway.

Sana sighs deeply before gathering herself together. She checks her face briefly in the mirror to see if any make up was smudged. Then she heads into the kitchen, where Noora and Chris are still chatting, now with mugs of tea.

“Hey!” Noora says, “There’s hot water on the stove if you want tea.”

Sana walks over to the cupboard to grab herself a mug.

“So….Uh….What did you guys do?”

“We just talked a little.”

“And?” Noora asks.

Sana shrugs, “You might be onto something after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little nervous publishing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to chat with me on tumblr vierperfektmenverdenerikkedet.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I am on tumblr at vierperfektmenverdenerikkedet.tumblr.com feel free to chat with me about this, any Skam related things, or anything in general. Feel free to follow me although I don't run a Skam only blog.


End file.
